This invention relates generally to a model building kit and more particularly concerns a building kit for a model railroad with interchangeable modular units which provide the builder with a means of tailoring the building to the builder's specifications for a more realistic appearance.
Model railroading has become increasely popular in recent years. The hobby has expanded well beyond the traditional children's toy, developing to a level of expertise where many adults are expending much time and money in building accurate reproductions of the trains and their surroundings. Many of the landscapes used by the builders reflect the buildings of the late nineteenth century through the early to mid-twentieth century when the railroads were at their peak of popularity. Since trains were often used in conjunction with heavy industry, it is common for industrial sites, such as factories and warehouses, to be included in the model train's landscape.
In order for the hobbyist to build realistic landscapes, he must construct buildings accurately portraying the architecture of the time period. To model train enthusiasts, one important factor which distinguishes the model train set as a realistic reproduction from a prefabricated toy is the amount of detail in the buildings and authenticity of the architecture. In the past, to achieve the desired detail, many hobbyists would erect model buildings by cutting and gluing raw materials together. The assembly of a building from raw materials, such as balsa wood, allows the hobbyist to create any style, shape and size building, and further provides the hobbyist with as much detail and creativity as his ability will permit. The assembly of such a building is very time consuming, however, especially when building a large warehouse of factory, and requires a high level of skill to construct with the required detail.
Another option open to the hobbyist is to buy a prefabricated model kit, which are easy to assemble and do not require the high level of skill or the amount of time required when building from raw materials. Model kits are designed to be erected as one specific building, however, which requires the builder to tailor the train layout around the building. Further, the kits do not allow the builder the needed creativity when designing authentically appearing landscapes. One of the easiest ways to make a model railroad look inaccurate is to use a building kit just as it is shown on the box, particularly if the model is made of injection molded plastic. Any experienced modeler can spot a mass produced kit at a glance. Hence, the time saved by using a kit is at the sacrifice of both realism and credibility. To avoid this pitfall, many hobbyists rely on a practice known as "kit bashing", where the hobbyist will purchase one or more hobby sets and modify the structure to meet his needs. While "kit bashing" provides the hobbyist with a wider range of creativity, it also increases the difficulty of assembling the desired building.
Therefore, there is a real need in model railroading for a model building kit that provides the builder with the realism and flexibility of building from raw materials and the convenience of a prefabricated kit.
In accordance with the present invention, as depicted in the drawings and described in more detail below, a model building kit is provided comprising interchangeable wall panels, which when assembled, form an accurate scale replica of an industrial building. Because the wall panels are interchangeable, a wide variety of building shapes and sizes may be erected. The kits, in one embodiment, will include enough of the wall panels to create either a complete building or a false facade. Since many builders have a limited area in which to construct the landscape, they must rely on the false facade. The architecture of the model building reflects a popular style of architecture used in the construction of factories and warehouses during the early to mid-twentieth century. The kit, in one embodiment, is built to 1:87 scale, otherwise known as H.O. scale in model railroading.
The wall panels are comprised of interchangeable sub-units. The sub-units are, in one embodiment, manufactured in injection molded plastic and colored during the manufacturing process so the building does not require painting. The interchangeable sub-units comprise windows, spandrels, sills, doors and foundations which allow the builder to design each wall to his individual needs. The claimed invention, in one embodiment, has slightly taller first floor panels to incorporate the building's foundation for proper authenticity. In this embodiment, the first floor panels are not interchangeable with the upper floor panels, but this is not of concern since a typical kit will include enough panels so there is no need to use the first floor panels on the upper floors.
The wall panels interconnect so when stacked upon one another, no seam is visible from the exterior of the building. The kit may further provide wall panels to construct a penthouse which is placed on top of the model building.
The wall panels are vertically connected by columns which are also interchangeable and comprised of three basic forms: straight wall columns, outside corner columns and inside corner columns, with the columns corresponding to the first floor panels being slightly longer to incorporate the foundation. The columns and the wall panels support a roof panel. The roof panel has a grid pattern notched into one side with the distance between the grids equal to the length of a wall panel. The roof may be cut along the grid pattern to conform to any size or shape building desired. The roof panel further may be used in the interior of the building as a floor so that the builder may add detail to the interior of the building.
It is, therefore, an object of the present invention to provide the model builder with a relatively simple to assemble, authentic model building kit which has enough detail to satisfy the needs of a model train enthusiast as to authenticity.
It is another object of the present invention to provide a model building kit which allows the builder to tailor the building's size and shape to meet his individual needs.
Further, it is an object of the present invention to provide the builder of the model kit an accurate reproduction of an early twentieth century factory or warehouse that does not require painting after assembly.